The Chosen One
by kourtney10827
Summary: Taylor Nicole Bennet moves to a new town, a new school, and new people. Nicole finds herself soon swallowed into a supernatural world her blood pushed her into. How will she handle being the princess? Falling in love? Learning about all supernatural beings? Dealing with the Shadow War? Come, read and find out. You won't be disappointed! Review Review!
1. Chapter 1: The New Kids

"Class we have a new student today and I expect you all to be friendly and helpful. Her name is Taylor Nicole Bennet." my first period english teacher, Mrs. Deaner, said. I looked down and felt my face getting red as everybody openly stared at me.

Ignoring everyone, I turned toward the teacher and asked where to sit. Mrs. Deaner replied, "You can sit anywhere." I nodded and inwardly dreaded trying to find a seat. I looked around anxiously and found one in the far right corner where I wouldn't have everyone staring at me. Just as I sat down the teacher announced it could be a free day and I began to silently curse her in my head. I sighed and pulled out my journal that I write all my stories in. Before I could get a pen out, a boy sat in the empty desk in front of me and turned around to look at me. "So you're the new girl? How long have you been in Esperado?" he asked, attempting to make conversation. I looked up at him and realized he was pretty cute; in a sort of brotherly way. He had very tan skin, brown hair, and silver-grey eyes that strangely reminded me of a puppy.

"I've been here a week."

"Oh, nice. So how are you liking Esperado High so far Taylor?" he said trying to fill the silence.

"It seems okay. I've only been to first period but hopefully it's better than the dinky town I was from." I responded. "So what's your name? And call me Nicole."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude, I'm Johnathan Redwood." he said smiling at me. I smiled back and he continued to talk to me until the end of class. At lunch, Johnathan invited me to hang out with him and his friends. There were about eight of them and they all had that pretty tan skin and had something in common but I couldn't put my finger on it. One of the girls, Sarah, didn't like me very much and kept practically shooting daggers at me from her eyes. It's clear that she likes Johnathan. Other than Sarah, my day went pretty well.

Walking into English the next day, I sat down at my spot from yesterday and Johnathan sat down in front of me. Mrs. Deaner got in front of the class and announced that there was another new student. "- His name is Adrian Wright." When I looked up at the front I saw a really hot guy standing up front with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Adrian was tan with blue eyes, black hair, and stood at about 6'3". You could tell he has a really nice body from the tight black t-shirt he was wearing. He looked over the room and when he looked my way, we locked eyes until I looked away. It was really embarrassing that he caught me checking him out but I got butterflies in my stomach too because it looked like he was doing the exact same thing. Adrian came and sat down in the only other empty desk in the class and it happened to be right next to me. He kept stealing glances over at me. I tried to ignore it and continued to look at the teacher as she handed out copies of the last book of the year that we had to read. It was my favorite book; Pride and Prejudice.

Adrian POV:

I was introduced and everyone looked at me with their jaws practicaly on the floor. I had my hands in my pockets and ignored the teacher, it was clearly open seating. I looked over the room for an empty seat and found only one. There was a girl sitting at the desk next to my new seat and we locked eyes. She was very beautiful, with her dark brown wavy hair, hazel eyes that were mostly green and a tan that complimented her pretty facial features. She was skinny but definitely had some curves. She was gorgeous. She broke the eye contact first and her face flushed a little. I went to my seat, trying to hide a smile. I occasionally sneaked a peek at the girl and I know she saw it because the mutt in front of her, who was sitting sideways, sure did but she never looked at me. She's different though. She doesn't smell like a normal human. Her blood holds great power. I wonder what she is..


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Nicole POV:

We quickly read the first chapter of the book and were put into groups to make a summary of the chapter. I luckily was in a group with Johnathan and some other kid whose name was Sean. We finished pretty quickly and goofed off for the rest of the hour. Second period was physics and Adrian was my partner for the rest of the school year. We didn't say anything to each other. He just kept looking over at me during the lecture and when class ended I left immediately. I'm easily intimidated when around cute guys until I force myself to be normal and Adrian wasn't just cute, he was beyond gorgeous so I can't seem to find a way to actually speak to him.

In third period creative writing I met Anna Dunlaner. She was a petite blonde with purple eyes. I'm only 5'3" but Anna is 5' exactly. I quickly realized she had a very bubbly personality.

"So what made you take creative writing? Nobody really takes this class?" Anna asked me.

"I like writing my own fictional stories. I figured I could get better at it by taking this class." I replied. "Why did you take this class?"

"Because I didn't want to take that god awful food and nutrition class" she said giggling. "You want to go get ice cream after school? There's this place right down the street from here and their ice cream is AMAZZZINNNG!"

I laughed at her abrupt changes of subjects, "Sure, why not."

"Great! You're going to love it! I'll even invite my cousin Teariny to come too. She's a year older than us but she's super cool. I think you'll like her." Anna said excitedly. I laughed and shook my head wondering what I got myself into.

Adrian POV:

I couldn't help it, I followed her around after classes just to understand how and who she was a little bit. She seems like a sweet girl. The girl shes standing next to quite a surprise. She seems to be a magnet for supernaturals. After fourth period was lunch so I might as well bump into her and introduce myself. I really shouldn't but I'm going to anyways.

I see her heading toward the inclosed, outdoor quad for lunch, texting on her phone. I walk to her and collide right into her. She looks baffled and looks up me and her green-golden eyes got so big I thought they might pop out of her head.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled, "Oh, I'm fine. No need to be sorry, it was just a bump. My name is Adrian, what's your name?"

"Uh, Taylor Nicole but call me Nicole."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can actually start speaking to each other in class." I said smiling at her. Her face blushed slightly and she nodded.

"Well I have to go meet my friends or else they'll start wondering where I am. It was nice to meet you Adrian." Nicole said.

"I wouldn't want to hold you up. Have a good day." I said walking away.

"Wait.." Nicole said turning around to look at me as I turned to face her also.

Nicole POV:

Shit, why did I just do that? Oh yeah, cause I'm a freaking idiot. "You're new here like I am but I've got a few people I hang out with at lunch, would you like to join us? I'm sure they won't mind."

Adrian smiled at me once again, "Maybe tomorrow, you should talk to your friends first and make sure it's all right." His voice was smooth like honey and beautiful, I could listen to him talk for days.

"I'm sure they won't mind but I'll let you know in the morning then." I said smiling and then walked away.

"Hey Nicole! Where were you?" Johnathan said breaking into a grin when I showed up.

"I bumped into that new kid Adrian and we talked a little bit." I said.

His smile slightly faltered. "Oh, how is he?"

"He seems really nice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go eat." Johnathan said grabbing my hand.

"Ya know, since he's a new kid like me, why don't we let him come eat with us? It's lonely when you're the new kid. I got lucky that you came and talked to me yesterday or else I would've been screwed."

"Yeah, why not. It could be fun. Speaking of which, have you met anyone else at school other than the ones I know about?" Johnathan said changing the subject.

"Come on. We both know you don't want to hear about that. It's so boring." I said giving him my you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

He laughed, "No I'm serious. Come on, tell me."

"I met this girl Anna Dunlaner in creative writing today. She's so upbeat and happy. Do you know her?"

"Oh yeah, she's really nice. I've talked to her at a couple parties before. I think you're going to like her a lot once you get to really know her."

"I think so too." I said smiling.

After School (Nicole):

"Dang, this really is amazing ice cream!" I said digging into my chocolate chip ice cream.

"I told you so!" Anna said in a sing song voice.

I bumped her with my hip and we both started giggling. Teariny rolled her eyes but laughed with us.

"So, has anyone caught your eye at school yet? Oh my gosh did you get an eye full of that new guy? He is as yummy as this ice cream!" Anna exclaimed. I started laughing at her referring to him as 'yummy'.

"Yeah, he's really good-looking but nobody particularly. Other than the new guy Adrian." I said.

"Oh so that's his name." Anna said wiggling her eyebrows with a mischeiveous. I laughed again and nodded.

"Who do you like Anna?" Teariny said.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she said sticking her tongue out at Teariny.

"Come on! If you tell us then Teariny will have to say hers too and I already said mine so I'm excluded." I said smiling.

"Fine! I like J- mumble mumble mumble."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, care to repeat?" Teariny said taunting her.

"I said I like Johnathan." she said embarrassed. "Now who do you like Teariny? Hmmmmm?"

Before Teariny could say anything, I cut in, "Wait, Johnathan who?!"

"Uh, Johnathan Redwood, why?"

"Oh my gosh! I have first period with him and I hang out with him at lunch! You should hang out with us!" I exclaimed.

"Talk about coincidence! Sure!" Anna said smiling. "So Teariny, care to share?" she said turning to her cousin.

Teariny groaned, probably hoping we would forget to ask her. Looking at them both, you could mistake them for sisters, they both had blonde hair and Anna was only two inches shorter. The only real difference was their eye color; where Anna had purple eyes, Teariny's were sea blue. "You two are awful, ugh, I like this guy, his name is Ashton. He's a senior like me."

"Does he like you back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but maybe. Who knows." she said.

"Well you should be able too, it's not too hard, just ask." Anna said.

"I'll ask him the day you ask Johnathan." she replied smirking.

"Touche." Anna said dropping it.

"Are you guys going to the dance?" Teariny said changing the subject.

"What dance?" I asked surprised.

Teariny laughed, "What other dance would there be? Prom of course."

I about choked on my ice cream. "Uhh.."

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Guys, I know we all hate authors notes but I would love some feed back. Tell me where you think this story should go and who you like so far or even what you think my characters are. I would love it! And if you have any ideas of how you think the story should go then let me know and I'll definitely consider it and I will answer any questions you guys may have about the story! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Prom Dates

Nicole POV:

I've been at Esperado High School for a month now and the friends I have now, well I'm closer to them than I ever was to any of my old friends. It's like we have all known each other for years instead of a month. We are starting to get to know everything about each other. Anna is my best friend and she is like the sister I never had. Johnathan is another one of my best friends and him and Anna really need to start dating. Teariny is like my older sister because she always knows what to do and how to handle any situation but she's so fun to be around which is why I was so happy when I found out that Ashton finally asked Teariny to prom. Then there's Adrian, he's my best friend but I also have a huge crush on him so he has his own catagory in my mind. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know but I kind of wish he did. Today we all have a plan for Johnathan to ask Anna to prom; which is next weekend.

"Hey Nicole, everything is set up and we are ready! Hurry and go grab her! Remember the signal!" Johnathan yelled as he ran back into the gym.

I ran up to the library where I told Anna to meet me. When I walked in, I saw her checking out a Stephen King novel. "Anna, hurry up, I've got to show you something! Its so cool!" I said in a hushed whisper but you could notice my excitement.

"Nicki, what in the world are you talking about?" Anna asked looking at me like I was crazy. (Nicki was a nickname Adrian, Anna, Teariny, and Johnathan came up with that they can only use)

"That's not important right now! What's important is that we get going before we miss it! You can thank me later!" I said trying to not yell.

She shoved her book into her purse and I grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward the gym. "Come on it's in the gym! You have to go faster!"

"Jesus Nicki, you're going to take my arm out of its socket! Slow down!" That's when we were finally in front of the gym so I hit the door really hard and counted to ten, all the while, Anna looked at me like I went insane. At ten I pushed Anna through the door and went in behind her while pulling out a camera to record it. I was genuinely surprised the principal let us do this after school. In the gym, Johnathan was at a piano singing Confidence by Teddy Geiger while behind him, Teariny and Adrian were holding a huge purple banner that said, "Baby with those purple eyes, I'm not afraid to fall, I'm gunna muster every ounce of confidence I have, for you I will, Prom?" Johnathan also has an amazing voice so it sounded and looked beautiful. Anna looked like she was about to cry when the song ended. As he sang the last note, he got up and Anna ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Oh my gosh! Of course I'll go to prom with you! This is the sweetest thing anybodys ever done for me!" Anna exclaimed while Johnathan grinned at her. Then Anna surprised us all by kissing Johnathan. We all started laughing and I stopped the recording as Johnthan went to set down Anna.

"In honor of this adorable new couple, how about we all go to get ice cream?" I announced. Everybody cheered and we headed out.

At the ice cream parlor that was becoming a regular place for us to go, we all got cones and then went to sit outside to enjoy the heat that was steadily on its way.

When we got settled, Anna finally asked, "So how long did you guys have this planned exactly?"

I grinned at her, "About two weeks."

"You have got to be joking me, how did I not notice that?" Anna exclaimed.

We all laughed, "I guess your not as observant as you thought you were." Teariny said laughing.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." Anna said sticking her tongue out at Teariny.

"Okay, okay, but we really need to get Nicki and Adrian dates to prom so we can all go together." Teariny said. Johnathan and Adrian exchanged looks with each other and I happened between the two of them.

"What are the looks about?" I asked.

Johnathan looked at his melting ice cream cone and started to lick it like I never asked a question. "Come on you two! Spill the beans!" I demanded.

Adrian looked at me, smiled, and said, "You'll find out later."

Adrian POV:

I know Nicki hates not knowing things but it's kind of funny to watch her try and figure it out. After the ice cream we decided to go to the movies. Which played into the plan perfectly because it had to be dark for this to good absolutely perfect. I was getting more and more nervous as the movie started and eventually ended. I didn't even really watch it because I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts of how tonight would go. When it ended, we purposely dropped Nicki off first and then went and picked up the teddy bear and my guitar. They were going to wait in Teariny's SUV while I did it.

We got to Nicki's house again and i felt like I was about to throw up. I took the bear and secured it to my back with my guitar strap over it. I went over to Nicki's front lawn, right under her window, when her bedroom light came on, I started to sing her favorite romantic song; I Need You by Tim McGraw. After a couple seconds, she looked out and saw me, then she opened her window as soon as I sang, "I need you like a needle needs a vein..." I kept going right up until before the female part came up. When I stopped, Nicki ran down stairs and out the door, I smiled at her, "Will you go to prom with me beautiful?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course!" I walked up to her and gave her the teddy bear holding a red rose and gave her a huge hug. "Awh, that was so sweet! Thank you!"

"Sorry it wasn't as good as Johnathan's, I didn't have a bunch of girls to help me."

"No, it was perfect. Thank you Adrian." she said smiling up at me. I leaned down and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow beautiful." I whispered to her.

"Kay, see you tomorrow." she said. She went inside and and went back to the SUV.

"So how'd it go!?" Anna demanded.

"Just as planned." I said grinning.

**Authors Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. If you didn't like anything then please let me know so I can fix it! I'm not sure if I like this chapter yet or not. so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Prom and Gone

Saturday (Nicki POV):

Anna, Teariny, and I decided to go dress shopping since prom was next Saturday. So far we've been at the mall for two hours with no such luck. We headed to yet another store to look at more dresses. I didn't like shopping much anyways unless I magically had an limited amount of money to spend. Which I don't, so I don't like it.

"Hey what about this one?" Teariny asked holding up a white and black, long silky, tight fitting dress.

"Oh, that is super cute! Go and try it on while me and Nicki continue to rifle through dresses!" Anna said to Teariny. Teariny nodded and walked to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were. I went up to the front to look through a section of green dresses. I picked one up to look at it and decided I really didn't like it at all. As I was putting the dress away, I saw Sean, the really quiet kid from my english class that I work with occasionally, sitting on a bench right in front of the store. I put the dress back on the rack and walked outside.

Sean didn't look over at me until I sat down next to him. "Hey Nicole." Sean said in his always monotone voice.

"Hey Sean, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just walking around, looking in stores, but I got tired so I decided to sit down and rest for a while."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Shopping is so tiring. I've been here for like two hours."

"What are you doing here today Nicole?"

"I'm here with my friends looking for dresses for prom."

Sean had an odd look cross his face, like he was pleased or something. "You're going to prom? Who are you going to prom with?"

"I'm going with Adrian Wright. That guy from our english class." I explained.

Sean had another odd look plastered to his face and I couldn't quite place it, "You should be careful Nicole. You seem like a nice girl. You're smart too. Don't be ruined by associating with those unnatural persons."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"The Shadows are upon you Chosen One." Sean said getting up. Then without saying goodbye, he walked away.

Okay. What. In. The. Fuck. I just sat there for a minute, completely shocked. I realized that was literally sitting there with my mouth wide open so I shut it and got up. Once I went back to the green dresses again, Anna ran up to me. "Oh my gosh! Where in the world were you? I found the perfect dress for you!" She dragged me over to this long green, strapless dress that had a gold belt around the ribcage to make you look smaller. It was perfect.

"Good job Anna!" I said appraising the dress.

"Well don't just gawk at it! Go try it on!" Anna said throwing me my size and pushing me toward the dressing room. As I started to put it on, I didn't know if I should really tell Anna about it or not. Maybe Sean forgot to take meds or something today.

The dress looked beautiful. It was THE dress. I walked out and Anna and Teariny were standing there in their dresses too. We all looked each other over. "Oh my god you guys look beautiful! Those are the dresses!" I said.

"Same to you! It highlights you're eyes and they look emeralds. You look gorgeous!" Anna exclaimed.

After we paid for our dresses, Teariny started to drive us home.

"So you guys want to hear about something really crazy that happened while we were at the mall?" I asked, not entirely sure how to explain it.

"What happened?" Teariny asked.

"I saw Sean sitting outside that last store we went to." I said.

Anna snorted, "Yeah, really crazy Nicki. The only thing crazy about that is Sean himself. He's everywhere we go."

"Would you let me finish? It was crazy because he started to go, like crazy or something, and saying something about 'The Shadows are coming for you' or whatever. Then he was saying how I was smart and need to get away from the 'unnaturals'. It was super freaking weird."

Teariny and Anna exchanged looks and then Anna looked back at me. She put on a blank face, which means she's hiding something from me. "Are you sure he said Shadows? Like what a capital S?"

"Yes, I'm positive. He said THE shadows, not a shadow." Whatever the hell he's talking about is crazy though. Right?"

"Yeah, he's probably just trying to get attention. Don't pay attention to him." Teariny said looking at the road.

"You're probably right. I figured he was on meds or something and forgot to take them." I said.

When we got to my house, Teariny and Anna came in and said hello to my mom and then left quickly after, which was a little weird but oh well. They probably wanted to show their parents their dresses.

"Hi honey, how was shopping? Did you get anything good?" my mom asked me. My mom is one of the most important people to me in my life. She's been a single mother since I was born and even though we've been through some rough patches finanically, my mom always finds a way to make everything better and still gave me a solid childhood. I'm so grateful for having her in my life.

"Yeah, I got a really pretty dress. You want to see it?"

Anna POV:

"Teariny, this is bad. Why would Sean tell Nicki about the Shadows? How in the world does he even know about them to begin with?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know Anna. But if Sean does know something then that also means he knows what we all are. Shadows call us 'unnaturals'. Sean must be talking to some or something. We need to talk to grandma and then call Johnathan and Adrian but we can't let Nicki know about anything." Teariny said speeding down the side streets to our grandmas house. Grandma is the witch Elder and the head witch on the Council. She's the most powerful witch to this day and she's been around for centuries.

We knocked on the door and the door slit opened. Juniper, grandmas house fairy, looked out at us, "Password."

Teariny spoke first, "I'm water. The squicher of natures thirst and tamer of flame."

Then it was my turn, "I'm earth. The maker of life and soil."

The door opened and we walked in. Juniper led us to grandmas study and she knocked twice. "Come in my dearest granddaughters."

"Grandma, we need your guidance on a important matter." Teariny said.

"Well I'm here to help in any way that I can." grandma said.

I told her everything that Nicki told us. "Yes, that is an important matter. I already know what this girl is. Do not fear, she is to be one of us very very soon. Her mortal life won't stick to her much longer." She said smiling. How could she smile? What's going to happen to Nicki?

"Grandma, please tell us. What's going to happen to Nicki?" I begged.

"I cannot tell you anything. If I do, her fate will be altered. Everything needs to happen as it should. Do not tell anyone of our conversation. Act as you always would. Nicki will find her true power and pull through. No long lasting harm will come to her. Now it is time for you to go." She said shooing us out. "And by the way, I love your dresses." She said winking at us and then walking back to her study and shutting the door.

Prom (Nicki):

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous Mom!" I said checking my hair for the 20th time.

"Don't fret baby. You look beautiful!" Just then there was a knock on the door. Mom went to get the door while I went to grab my hand bag. When I came back, Adrian was standing there wearing a black tux with a green tie that was the same color as my dress, with a corsage in his hand.

"You look beautiful Nicki!" Adrian said giving me a brilliant smile.

I blushed, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I said and smiled at him. My mom took pictures of Adrian putting my corsage on my wrist and then the whole group was forced out of the limo so we could take a group picture. Then after all the photos, we went to the prom that was being held at the Jersper Hotel and Resort. When we walked in there was strob lights and decorations everywhere with music being played by a dj loud enough that you could hear from any corner of the room. It looked great! They started playing Last Night by Diddy so we all ran onto the dance floor and started dancing. I breifly saw Sean with some nerdy girl but after the day at the mall I just ignored him.

After a couple hours we were all wiped out so we grabbed a table and sat down. It was about eleven pm. "We should dance to a few more songs and then leave to get food cause I'm starving and thirsty." Anna said.

"Don't bring up thristy with me." Adrian said smirking at Anna.

"Ew. Not that kind of thristy you parisite." Anna said making a disgusted face and ended up laughing anyways. They always argued with each other like this and I never really understand it.

"Yeah whatever you say flower girl." Adrian said laughing with her.

"Guys I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom." I said getting up.

"Alright, hurry back pretty lady!" Anna said smiling still. I shook my head and walked toward the back doors. The bathroom was right outside the ballroom. Right as I was about to turn the handle, I felt a hand with a cloth cover my mouth and a hand wrap around my waist, "Sleep princess." said the dark voice I had never heard before. I tried to struggle but seconds later, everything went black.

Adrian POV:

"Guys, where is Nicki? She's been gone for like fifteen minutes. I can't find her anywhere." I said feeling my heart rate pick up slightly.

"She might have just gotten sick." Ashton, Tearinys date, said.

"Let's go check on her." Anna said grabbing Tearinys hand and they walked over to where the bathrooms were.

"I hope she's not coming down with something. She's been looking forward to prom all week." Johnathan said.

"Yeah, but really, most of prom is over anyways. What's the worst that could happen?" Ashton said.

Anna POV:

I was about to go turn the handle to the bathroom door when I realized that I had stepped on something. We looked down at the same time and gasped. It was Nicki's hand purse. Teariny reached down to grab it while I ran into the bathroom.

"Nicki! Nicki! This is so not funny! Where are you?" I yelled as my panick steadily began to rise. Please be a joke. Please be a joke. I kept chanting to myself in my head. I pushed open all the stall doors and couldn't find her.

I hold back tears as I felt my heart drop. Where are you Nicki? Teariny walked in with Adrian and Johnathan and she locked the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Adrian demanded.

"Nicki is g-g-gone" I said finally starting to cry. Johnathan pulled me into a hug and tried to calm me down. Adrian's eyes started shifting from red to blue, then back to red and finally stopped at his normal baby blues.

"Who took her Johnathan? You need to sniff them out." Adrian said.

"Her scent is fading out. I can't follow her to where she went. But the scent that mingled with hers was a Shadow scent." Johnathan said looking sad. We should've watched out for them more. We shouldn't have left her alone to go to the bathroom! This is all my fault!

Teariny looked at me, "Anna it is not your fault. We knew this was going to happen. Grandma said it has to happen. Nicki is going to make it. Don't worry."

"What do you mean you guys knew this was going to happen? You knew she was going to get kidnapped by Shadows and you didn't tell us! We could have protected her!" Adrian yelled at Teariny.

"Our grandma told us it had to happen. She won't die." Teariny said calmly.

"Well let's go talk to your grandma and find out what we can do now that she's ALREADY GONE!" Adrian started yelling at the end and his eyes flashed red again.

"Man, calm down. We need to leave and we can't if you look like someone put fire in your eyeballs." Johnathan said. Adrian glared at him but slowly was able to get rid of the red.

"Okay, let's go." Adrian said. Hold on Nicki, we're coming.


	5. Chapter 5: Changes and the Chosen One

Nicki POV:

I woke up with a massive headache. I slept way too long. When I finally opened my eyes, I slightly started hyperventilating. I was in some kind of basement or something and I was in a room; well more like a cage. Three of the walls were bars, like you'd see in those old western movies were the bad guy went to jail. Then the fourth wall was solid rock. It was pretty chilly but not super uncomfortable. I was shaking like crazy, not because of the cold, but because I was terrified. I mean, I was kidnapped! I don't even know where I am and what they want from me!  
I heard footsteps coming down a set of stairs on the opposite side of the room. I quickly backed up to the wall farthest away from the stairs. My heartbeat quickened as the footsteps came closer and closer to me. I was prepared for the shock I was about to get.

"Sean! Oh my god! What's going on?" I exclaimed.

Sean looked me over. "Princess, there are many things you clearly do not know. But you will soon find out and be reborn. Don't worry. It will only hurt for a while but after... well you, princess, will be magnificent." Sean said in the deep voice from last night. It shook me to my core. Who in the hell is Sean really?

"Wh-wh-who are you? Wha-wha-what are y-y-you!" I said with my voice breaking.

"I am Zimos, the Shadow prince, and once you reach you're true form, you will be my bride." Zimos/Sean said to me with a devilish smile on his face. As I continued to look at him, he transformed right before my eyes. He grew taller, now 6'5" instead of his regular 5'10", then his usual brown eyes turned yellow and his hair went from brown to black. It was freaky. And he had no shadow, as he once had before.

I just stared, completely dumbfounded. Zimos could see I clearly didn't understand what was going on. "See, I will make this easier for you, Shadows are a great and powerful race of supernaturals. We could control the entire supernatural, no, the entire world period, if we had the chosen one on our side. Which is were you come in. Unfortunately, as was told by the leader of witches, centuries ago, you will have to go through some very brutal things in order for you to change of your own free will. I will have to be the one to do those things, along will some of my guards help. We will break you, in fact practically kill you, then the change will come. It will be fantastic. You can thank me later."

"You are going to TORTURE me and expect me to THANK and MARRY you afterward!? ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!?" I said screaming at him from the top of my lungs as I got up from my seated position.

"That's exactly what's going to happen princess. Don't fight it, it will only make it harder on you." Sean said smiling at me. He then took out a cell phone. "Bring down the cuffs and chains. Yes. And the bucket with water." He smiled to himself as he closed the phone. I eyed him suspiciously. Then to big guys, both with yellow eyes, came down with short chain links and a bucket full of water with a cloth in it. My eyes got big. I have seen this before. The mexican mafia and middle eastern countries, as well as even America use this tactic as a form of torture to get information out of people. It will make you feel like you're drowning. Zimos walked up to the cage door and unlocked it. His guards walked in first and Zimos came in after him. The guards connected the chains to loops connected to the wall that I hadn't seen before. When they grabbed me, I started kicking and screaming. Trying to fight them off. One lost his grip and I got out of the other ones and made a run for it. Unfortunately, Zimos grabbed me by my wrists and dragged me back to the wall. The guards avoided my thrashing body and connected my wrists to the chains and backed away. I tried to get out of them and I quickly realized I wouldn't be able to get away any time soon. One of the guards grabbed the bucket and the other grabbed my face. I started praying that this would end soon. The guard with the bucket took the soaked towel and put it over my face, covering my mouth and nose. Then he began to pour water and I started choking, my lungs were on fire and I stopped breathing. I started to see black dots in my vision when all of a sudden they stopped. I coughed and puked up water, then continued to cough. As I did, Zimos came up to me with a knife, then stabbed me in the thigh, I screamed louder than I ever had in my entire life. The pain was unexplainable. As I continued to scream, Zimos ripped it out and they all left. I screamed until I just couldn't anymore. My right leg that was stabbed was bleeding profusely. Eventually the blood loss got to me and I fell into a deep sleep even though I was still standing.

Adrian POV:

"God damn it! We have to go get her! Why are we just sitting around doing nothing?" I was running my hand through my hair for the 50th time, freaking out. What's going on with Nicki? Is she okay?

"She is dying quickly, as I said. It wouldn't take long. Start planning, you need to go in and save the princess now." Annas grandma said opening her eyes. "The Counsil will send troops to help you."

"Why would the Counsil want to help a human? And why are you calling her a princess?" Johnathan asked, looking as confused as we are.

"Because she is a princess child and and they will help her because she is not going to be a human long, she is the Chosen One." Annas grandma said looking at us like we were idiots.

The silence was never ending. "Grams, she can't be the Chosen One. That would mean that she's a human born from two vampire parents. That's impossible. Johnathan or Adrian would smell it on her." Anna said breaking the silence.

I thought about it, she had always smelled off. Like her blood was hiding something that I couldn't read into. It held hidden power. "I had smelled it. I hadn't thought much of it though. I figured she was just a human with weird blood." I said.

"Well she's the Chosen One and it's high time you guys get to it." Annas grandma said. She shooed us off to go to Arabitha, our native land hidden from the humans. It's a really big island where all supernaturals live unless they decide to live among humans. It would only take a four hour flight to get there.

Nicki POV:

I woke up feeling cold; really cold. In fact I was shivering. My dress had water and blood all over it. I couldn't get a good look at my leg because my dress was in the way. I don't know how long I was asleep but it felt like a long time. I just stood there, hoping that someone could come save me. Plus, I was really hungry.

As before, Zimos came downstairs and came in the cage. My stomach started growling really loud. "Hungry I see. Good, that means it's coming closer. But that sound is insanely annoying. Can you make it stop?" Zimos said.

"Oh, I'm sorry my stomach bothers you. Maybe you could bring a girl food?" I said sassing as well as I could under the circumstances.

"Sorry princess, but I need you to get weaker." Zimos said.

"Stop calling me princess! You sound like what a father should sound like! It is so ANNOYING!" I said yelling at him.

"Oh, but you are the princess. But I'm pretty sure I know how to get rid of your hunger. " Zimos said walking towards me. As soon as he got to the end of the sentence, he stabbed me in the stomach with force. "Oh dear, you seem to have a hole in your stomach. Guess I should pull that out now shouldn't I?" Zimos stated sarcastically.

Even though I coughed up blood and it continued to come out of my mouth, I frantically shook my head. He smiled and ripped it out. I started to scream but then he put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up. As if that was even possible! My muffled cries no longer had his attention though. He could hear something that I could not. He was swiftly running up the stairs, not even taking the time to shut the cage door and lock it so clearly somethings going on. Hopefully someones come to save me. I kept bleeding and I could feel my life leaving me. I went back and forth between being awake and going unconscience. I could clearly hear a commotion going on upstairs. Whoever came to save me was too late. Only here for two days and I'm on my deathbed. I finally completely blacked out and I feel like I'm floating. Like my soul has left my body and now I'm just drifting. Going nowhere in particular. I floated for a while longer and then I saw a gold light. Not yellow, but literal gold colored light. It was so strange so I went closer to it. It got brighter and brighter until it was too bright and I tried to get away from it. It was blinding but it wasn't going away and I can't figure out how to release it.

Adrian POV:

It turned out that instead of taking Nicki to the Shadow palace. Zimos took her to a remote cabin in the woods. The troops closed in and began to attack. I led them in. There were many guards there to protect Zimos, but not enough, we outnumbered them greatly. I noticed the door to the basement and could smell Nickis' blood. It was a different smell; her blood smelled like fruit and lemonade on a hot summers day. It was as beautiful as her. I ran to the door and came face to face with Zimos. He smirked at me, "Ah Adrian Alexander Wright, it's a surprise to see you. Have you come to collect your true love Taylor Nicole? Unfortunately, you were too late, she's already changing."

"You bast***!" I screamed and lunged. Right before I reached him, He dissolved into the shadows and was gone. Quickly forgetting Zimos, I ran downstairs to the basement and in a cage I saw Nicki. I felt my heart being ripped to shreds by how she looked. She was still in the green, floor length dress but there were two holes in it and around the holes were maroon stains running down the dress that was clearly blood. Nicki had blood running out of her nose and mouth. I ran up to her, and grabbed her face. She was in between being awake and asleep. "Nicki! Wake up! Please wake up! Nicki, I need you!" I exclaimed to Nicki as my calm broke and I went into full panick mode.

Nicki moaned and stirred but did not wake up. Then she seemed to open her eyes but not of her own accord. Plus, her eyes were gold color. They kept getting brighter and brighter and then her skin started to glow. Realizing what was going on, I quickly ripped the chains off her arms and caught her before she fell and hit her head. Her entire body was literally shining and then I had to cover my eyes because it was way too bright and then it just went dark.

Nicki POV:

I felt the light envelop me and start to fix the body I was slowly returning to. It was swift and I felt the light increasing if it was even possible. Then the light just went away and I was awake. I opened my eyes and I was laying in Adrians lap with him crying.

"Adrian, don't cry." I said touching his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he surprised me by kissing me. I happily kissed him back.

"You are so beautiful." Adrian whispered to me as he caressed me. I held on to him like my life depended on it, I never wanted to spend a moment without anyone I cared about ever again.

It took me a moment to realize that I didn't feel any pain in my leg or my stomach. I quickly touched my stomach and thigh but felt nothing but my skin as it should be, if not smoother. Not even a mark. What the hell? Adrian could see the look of confusion on my face. "I know this is strange right now but don't worry. You will come to understand everything very soon. Right now we need to get you somewhere safe and let you rest. The change supposedly is supposed to make you exhausted. Not to mention everything you've been through."

Now that Adrian mentioned it, I am really tired. I started to drift off into the best slumber that I have ever had in my entire life, but not before I hear Adrian carry me outside and pull us both into a helicopter. How in the world did Adrian get a helicopter?

I woke up to Teariny, Anna, Johnathan, and Adrian in my room. I looked them all over, trying to permanently imprint them into my memory just in case. Teariny was asleep in an armchair that looked extremely uncomfortable while Anna and Johnathan were on a loveseat whispering to each other about something I didn't really want to pay attention to, then there was Adrian, he was on the unfamiliar bed with me, looking at me. I put a finger to my lips to signal that he needed to stay quiet, then I lend over and kissed him. It was so sweet and full of compassion. It made my heart swell with love and possessiveness over Adrian. My emotions are acting a little weird but I put it off to me being kidnapped and almost dying.

Anna looked over and realized I was awake. She screamed, sprang up, and ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. She was crying like a baby, "You had me so scared Nicki! I was fearing the worst! This was all my fault!"

"Anna, what happened to me was in no way your fault. Sean slash Zimos is the one to blame." I said shivering.

"Are you okay though?" Johnathan asked pulling me into a hug as Teariny woke up.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I'm feeling kind of funny." I explained. Everyone gave each other pointed looks and I just watched them, kind of confused. Teariny came up and wrapped me in a hug and said, "I think it's high time we tell her."

"What do you guys want to tell me?" I asked.

"Everyone sit down on the bed. Nicki, this is going to be hard to believe but it is the truth and we hope that you can learn to forgive us for not telling you sooner." Adrian said as everyone sat down as instructed. I nodded for him to coninue but he couldn't seem to find the right words to explain with.

Anna sighed, "Nicki watch me. You know how I have a full back tattoo of the forest, of the earth?" I nodded again. "Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. Anna walked over and grabbed a dead plant off a table.

"Now watch the plant." Anna said. I looked at everything she was doing and the plant. Her purple eyes got brighter, and then purple light shone in her hands. Before my eyes, the plant was brought back to life. Anna looked up at me from the plant with scared eyes. She was fearing my judgement.

"How did you do that?" I asked trying not to freak out.

"With magic" Anna replied matter-of-factly.

"Magic? So you're a witch?" I said trying grasp where everything was going.

"Yes."

"I am too" Teariny stated and I finally looked over at her.

"What can you do? Can you do everything Anna can do?" I asked.

"No, see, as you know, I have a tattoo on my back of the ocean. My element is water. So I can control water. Every witch has an element. You can usually tell by their eye color until they hit puberty. Once they hit puberty, that's when you can finally have access to your powers and then your tattoo shows up. Their all unique in their own ways, no two tattoos are ever the same. It's a little confusing at first." Teariny explained.

"I see, so what about you Johnathan? Are you a witch too?" I asked.

Johnathan laughed, "No way. I'm a werewolf." Johnathan said grinning.

"Prove it." I said. I was surprisingly taking it pretty well. It was probably because of seeing what happened to Sean/Zimos when he transformed, cooped with the fact that not much makes me freak out and I'm pretty open-minded. Johnathan grinned widely while Adrian groaned. Johnathan got up, and then shifted in the blink of an eye. Standing at the edge of the bed was an abnormally, insanely huge wolf with chocolate colored fur. I looked at him and smiled after a minute.

After Johnathan shifted back I turned to Adrian, "So what about you?"

"I'm a vampire." Adrian said meekly.

"A vampire? Like you suck human blood?" I was more than a little shocked but I didn't know why, maybe because he could be a potential killer.

"I do drink human blood but here we have human donors and we don't kill them." Adrian stated.

"Okay, then I can live with that.. Wait, do you sparkle in the sun?" I saidsmiling at him.

"Have you ever seen me sparkle in the sun?" Adrian said smirking at me and hitting me lightly with a pillow. I laughed.

"Well I had to ask!" I exclaimed.

"Well, for the record, Stephanie Meyer was pretty incorrect in her novels. We have all the looks I suppose, the speed, strength, senses, but we are born, can't change humans anymore, we can pick what age we want to be, but any supernatural can do that, and we do not sparkle. Plus, we most definitely sleep and eat food." He said smiling.

"Wait you can't change humans into vampires?" I asked surpirsed. "Why not?"

"We arn't sure. We just evolved that way. Now we can only be born. Unless you're the Chosen One and even then, the girl is born from two vampire parents." Adrian explained.

"Uh, that's odd. What's the Chosen One? I've heard that somewhere before."

"The Chosen One is a girl who will be the most powerful being on the planet. She will be born a human by some accident even though she has two vampire parents, then, when she's 17, like us, she will be tortured and become the Chosen One by circumstance and change into her true form. The catch is, she will be able to control all the elements and have all the abilities of a vampire. She will be lethal and extremely powerful. Then she will rein over Arabitha forever as the princess, and if need be, the Queen." Adrian explained.

"Wow, that's intense." I said. "Wait, what's Arabitha?" I asked perplexed.

"You're in it silly!" Anna said giggling. "It's a land humans can't get to because it's a supernatural land that only supernaturals can go to and see."

"And we are in it?" I asked. Anna nodded. "Wait, but I'm human. How am I here on dry land? I shouldn't even be able to see this place. I should be floating in the middle of the ocean or something."

"Yeah, you would be. If you were human anymore." Johnathan said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said.

Anna came and sat next to me and patted my hand that she placed on her lap. "Honey, YOU are the Chosen One."


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! LEAVE COMMENTS! TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I WANT TO KNOW IF ITS WORTH CONTINUING TO WRITE OR IF ITS A WASTE OF TIME AND I SHOULD JUST TRASH IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I WILL REPLY!**


End file.
